


You'll Never Know What Hit You

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, Darcy is Sigyn, F/M, Infinity Gems, Reincarnation, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's 20th birthday does not go as she had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Know What Hit You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Devil Within" by Digital Daggers

* * *

 

Darcy’s life changed in the spring of 2010. She had been born on the vernal equinox and decided to celebrate her birthday on the equinox every year, even those rare times it fell on the 21st instead of the 20th. Fortunately, the equinox fell on the 20th this year, so there was no changing of her birthdate on Facebook.

Twenty candles adorned the cake her mother had made, her family singing “Happy Birthday” as it came into the room. When the song was finished, Darcy took in a deep breath and blew out the lights. The room was darkened, the smell of smoke filling the air.

The now-officially-a-twenty-year-old grinned, ignoring the dizzy spell that was cast over her as the lights were turned on. She opened her presents, continuing to ignore that drop of vertigo in her mind until the party was over.

She decided to call it a night, much to her parents’ surprise. After all, it was only ten. Darcy managed to get up the stairs, but not without holding the rail in a vice grip. The second she was in her room with the door closed, Darcy fell onto her bed.

Darcy wasn’t entirely sure if she was sleeping or hallucinating or something else entirely, but she was definitely not in her room. She took a hesitant step forward, like she was afraid the gold floor would collapse underneath her. After she got her bearings, she took a few more steps down the hall, approaching a gold door with the design of a tree on it.

A small hand reached out and touched the design, and before she knew it, Darcy was on her back, panting from lack of air.

What appeared to be a young man hovered over her, but Darcy knew better. His name was Loki; he was a prince of Asgard, born on Jotunheim. He was skilled in tricks and magic but hated to fight. He was speaking to her, but Darcy was too busy with her own thoughts to understand.

Not thinking it through, Darcy sat up and kissed the man. Loki’s eyes widened, and he pushed Darcy away from him.

“Loki, it’s me,” Darcy declared, the words forming of their own accord. “I-I used to be Sigyn.”

Loki’s eyes widened out of sheer shock. “That is impossible,” he declared. “She said she would never again—”

“What?” Darcy cut him off. “Be reincarnated on Asgard? Yeah, I made that choice twenty years ago when I died. I was just reawakened on Midgard.” Slowly, she got to her feet, Loki following her lead. Darcy looked the man up and down before leaning in to kiss him again. “I missed this,” she whispered. “I missed us.”

The god of mischief looked the woman over, taking her hand in his own. “You truly are her, aren’t you?” he asked.

Darcy nodded. She winced, pain shooting through her head. “I’m afraid I don’t have much time here,” she confessed. “The power is still new to this body; I need to go back home.”

Loki nodded in understanding, leaning down to kiss her one last time. “I will find you,” he promised.

“And I you.”


End file.
